It's All In The Eyes
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: Everyone can only see in colour after they have met their soulmate. However the partially deceased seem not to apply to more than the 'staying dead' rule. Or The one where Kieren is trying to find his soulmate but dyeing, and coming back to life, got in the way a bit. More of a universe alteration then an alternate universe fic.


Everyone knows that you can only see in colour after you've met your soulmate.

Which was fucking great news for Kieren, considering he couldn't remember when he started seeing in colour.

He reckoned it must have been some time after the rising whilst he was still rabbid...scratch that, while he was still in his /untreated state/. Which sucked. Because it could have been anyone, another risen, any human he happened to have come near, or -god forbid- someone he'd attacked.

But he has to hope it wasn't. For his sanity's sake atleast.

It's that hope that pulls him through treatment, and through the daily torture that is his life. Hope that he might discover who that person is.

But the hope slowly dies as he spends longer back in Roarton, without any sign of /the one/.

He keeps it all to himself though. No point worrying his family more or giving Amy something to pity hum over.

So he looks to the internet for somewhere to vent. And while he's there he maybes well check out that website Alex wrote down for him back when he still had hope.

And Kieren didn't know what he'd expected, but it wasn't this. The dude with the skull mask and the little adds for Blue Oblivion, and even an anonymous message feed.

He clicked on the later and chose a discussion topic that looked far to familiar to ignore. 'I now see in colour..is it just me that missed my soulmate?' and below were thousands of replies. Kieren scrolled through;  
>'OMG! Me toooooo. I don't know when it happened, wometime after I rose!'<br>'I remember seeing in colour as I came out my grave'  
>'mate! me too'<br>'It feels like all the undead are in the same boat with this one.'

Kieren kept scrolling but it was just more if the same, people agreeing and stating however back they could remember seeing in colour.

Then there was one comment that seemed to stand out to Kieren amongst all the rest.  
>'I met my soulmate before the rising, they're still alive but now I see in black and white again.'<br>This had led to a side discussion with people sharing similar experiences.

Kieren was just reading an interesting comment where someone was speculating on how the soulmate principle now worked for the undead when he heard the door open.

He immediately exited the window and brought up Google. He typed the first thing that came to mind. 'Weather' and clicked /I'm feeling lucky/.

Steve walked up behind him. "Alright Kier? Been fine on your todd all day?"

"Yeah, alright dad. Just..um... Checking the weather."

His dad glanced at the screen before moving off into the kitchen. "I'm making a brew, you want one?" he called from the kitchen.

Kieren paused for a moment wondering if his dad had genuinely forgotten, or was still in denial. He decided not to burst his dad's self built ignorance bubble incase it was the later. "Um not thanks dad. I'm fine... Actually I'm trying to cut down."

Kieren stood up from the computer, leaving all thoughts of soulmates behind as he climbed the stairs to his room.

(time skip, to Kieren going to meet Amy at his grave in s2 ep1)

Kieren made his way to the graveyard. His thoughts on Amy and her morgeous stranger.

As he approached he could see some one sitting on his tombstone. "Um excuse me...you're sitting on my grave." the stranger turned to face him.

"This you?" he asked pointing to the empty earth below. "Oh sorry, didn't realise you were one of us all that.." here the man Kieren had dubbed grave-sitting-stranger gestured to his face, "..on your face."

Kieren was annoyed. It was his choice to ware the cover-up and keep the contacts in. He didn't need some random guy who went around sitting on people's graves making him feel bad about it.

Luckily the stranger was saved from the rant forming in his head by the appearance of Amy.

(time skip, Kieren deciding not to hide his face anymore in s2 ep4)

He reached up and took out his contacts, letting them fall out of his fingers to land wherever, Kieren didn't care about them anymore. Why should he care?  
>Why should he cover up?<br>Hide his face just to please those around him when really they should be accepting him for who he is...just like Simon did.

He took a damp cloth and began to wipe at the layer of cover-up, which he now thought would be better named hide-all.

He stopped to look up at Simon who was watching him intensely. But it didn't look right coming through the blue contacts.

Kieren stood and moved towards Simon, raising the cloth to wipe away the layer covering his true face. Simon reached up,moving Kieren's hand away so he could take out his contacts.

After blinking a few times to readjust hus eyes he glanced up to meet Kieren's.

And that's when it happened. The world plunged in to darkness. Then slowly the world be came lighter again. Like waking up after a long nap hus eyes re adjusted, picking out objects then more and more details.

The difference being, now everything was in black and white.

* * *

><p>AN.<p>

My first In The Flesh fic :D

Hopefully it wasn't hard to follow or anything. But basically you can only see in black and white till you meet your soulmate. However after the rising all the partially deceased could see in colour (unless they'd already met their soulmate). And when the risen do meet their soulmate they start seeing in black and white again. (Just the reverse of the living).  
>Oh and it only happens when their eyes meet (doesn't work with contacts between their gaze).<p> 


End file.
